Night Swimming
by chartreuseputty
Summary: Kisame x OC one-shot.


This is a requested love one-shot from a friend. Just to make clear, in all of my one shots the information sent to me was about what kind of story, the personality looks etc of an OC character that the requester created themself, and with whom from Naruto this character will interact. Enjoy!

Night Swimming

There was a loud shout of pain that reverberated throughout the walls of the Akatsuki lair. Even Sasori, who was in his puppet dungeon tinkering with his newest creation could hear it, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, ah, Akari-chan it hurts!"

Deidara tried to wiggle away from the medical nin's hands but she grabbed him and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Deidara-san, it is your own fault for being so careless with your clay. I told you that the next time you were reckless I would not be gentle."

Akari grabbed onto his ankle which he had twisted painfully after riding out the shockwaves of an unstable explosion, and pulled it out, then twisted it and snapped it back into place. Deidara bit his lip so hard that blood trickled down onto his shirt and Akari handed him a cloth to clean it up.

"No more explosions until that heals," she warned him as he limped to the door.

He nodded, crestfallen, then quickly hobbled into the hallway and disappeared. Akari wiped off the table, cleaning the residue of Deidara's blood from the surface, then rolled the table into the corner. She sighed and turned off the lights and shut the door.

She walked down the Akatsuki corridor with a candle in hand to ward off the darkness and came upon one of the rare windows that sat high up on the stony wall with bars across the opening. A single sliver of sunlight shone through the hole and onto the ground. She stopped and regarded it carefully before shutting her eyes and leaping across the beam of light. What a strange place in which she lived, locked in a limbo between fear of darkness and loathing of the sunlight. The only time she was truly happy was under the light of the moon on a clear night, where the shadows were soft and the stars lit the grass beneath her feet in a pale blue-green hue.

She had been busy the last few weeks due to the Akatsuki's copious activity. Ever since she joined they became more reckless in all aspects of training and fighting, knowing that she was waiting for them back at the lair to heal their wounds. Even the immortal Hidan came to her on occasion because of strange and exotic injuries that he couldn't seem to fix by himself.

She was about to open the door to her own room when a hand fell on her shoulder. Akari turned and met the red eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

"Come with me," he said.

Akari nodded and cupped her hand over the candle and followed him back the way she came. When he led her into her medicine room she thought that perhaps he had injured himself, but when she stepped inside she saw his partner, Kisame, lying on the table.

"Kunai," Itachi said.

Akari quieted the pounding in her chest and walked over to the table and Kisame's prostrate figure. She looked down at him and saw blood on his shirt around the middle. He had a stomach wound. Kisame looked at her questioningly and she smiled.

"No problem, Kisame-san."

He seemed relieved and turned his head to stare at the ceiling. Akari was a serious shinobi, but every so often she would crack a smile, after all she was human. What she didn't realize was that her smile appeared regularly around the shark-nin, and less so around others, even her friends.

She ushered Itachi out of the room and shut the door. She had to cut Kisame's shirt off in order to get to the wound. While doing so he simply lay there, not making not a sound.

The wound was easy to treat and her mind began to wander. It flitted to many things, settling again and again on the body of the shark-nin below her, the alluring way his skin felt under her fingertips, the way his chest flexed whenever she pressed upon a nerve, and the wonderful sea-blue skin not found anywhere else in the world. She finished treating the wound and wrapped his side with bandages.

He sat up, wincing a bit in pain. "Thank you Akari-san," he said and stood shakily to his feet.

"Kisame-san!" she said, rather loudly. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"No thank you," he replied, slung his cloak over his shoulder and left the room.

Akari stood looking out into the darkness on the other end of the doorway. She almost forgot to wipe the blood off her hands.

……………………………………………………..

The next few days were quiet for Akari. The members were either taking a break in the hideout or out on missions, so she expected no injuries until the following week. Though most would be glad for a respite Akari was restless. The nights had been covered in clouds, making it much too dark for her to go outside, and a certain missing nin had started to haunt her dreams.

One evening at dusk she was standing under one of the windows, clutching her candle tightly and watching the sliver of light change colors from yellow to orange to red. She was broken from her trance when footsteps sounded down the hallway and Kisame emerged into the candlelight. Akari backed against the wall to let him pass. He caught her with the corner of his eye, and she turned her head to follow him. He then smiled slightly before he disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. By the time she looked back to the window the sliver of light had disappeared and the window had faded to black.

Finally a clear night fell and Akari emerged into the woods that surrounded the hideout. She happily snuffed her candle and left it at the entrance for when she would return. She walked quietly through the forest toward a lake where she liked to sit and watch the stars, but tonight someone else was there as well. Akari caught herself before stepping out onto the banks of the lakebed, and quickly hid behind a tree. Heart thumping in her chest she peeked around the leafy branches and watched in awe a cloaked body standing in the wind, staring out into the water. The cloak fell away from the owner's shoulders and Akari watched in as silvery skin was revealed in the moonlight.

All of the Akatsuki members knew that Kisame's shark instincts drove him the lakebed every once and awhile, but none had ever witnessed it. Akari felt as if it was forbidden to be watching him, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Kisame dove into the water and disappeared under the clear surface.

Akari could not see across the entire lake, and so did not notice when Kisame exited the water and circled her through the surrounding woods. She did notice, however, when a wet hand touched the back of her neck gently. She screamed and lurched forward but Kisame turned her around.

"Shh…it's only me."

His skin felt cold on her cheek and she stood silently against his chest. One of his hands moved to ruffle her hair.

"I am s-sorry for spying Kisame-san," she said quietly.

He chuckled and bent down to whisper in her ear. "The water is warm and the night is clear and young. My blood is alight like fire and you look beautiful. Swim with me?"

Before she could answer he lifted her in his arms and brought her to the lake's edge then sat her in the sand. He knelt in front of her and kissed her softly while slipping her cloak off her shoulders.


End file.
